Less Than Angelic
by otkcp
Summary: their children may be quarter angel, but they sure didn't behave that way, Paige and Henry struggles with being Parents to their children, Henry Jr "Hezzy"  5  and twins Patricia "Patsy" and Helen "Pixie"  4 . Warnings: Spanking of minors and swearing.


Summary: Her children may be quarter angel, but they sure didn't behave that way, Paige struggles with be Mom to her children, Henry Jr "Hezzy" (5) and twins Patricia "Patsy" and Helen "Pixie" (4).

Warning: Spanking of minors and swearing.

**Less Than Angelic **

Paige Matthews Halliwell was tired; her life had seemed hectic before, when fighting demons all the time, but that was nothing compared to her life now, her life as Mother of three. She had a five year old son Hezzy and four year old identical twin girls Patsy and Pixie. All of whom were very cute and sweet when they wanted to be, but she had learnt that magical children where a lot of work.

Little Patsy loved magick, loved to use her powers of telekinetic orbing and molecular deceleration (freezing things) while playing. Her dolls flew around the room, some stopped frozen in mid air, Patsy was the quieter of the twins, but she had a way of using that to get herself out of trouble.

Pixie was a mischief maker, she flittered around causing chaos and trouble everywhere she went, much to her parents' dismay, she loved to use her molecular acceleration (blowing things up) when she got mad, this had started two years ago, along with the terrible twos.

Hezzy was a boy's boy, he loved to play and rough house, he worshiped his older cousins Wyatt (10) and Chris (8) he wanted to be just like them and loved it when they played with him, even if he was still one of the little kids. His favourite power of astral projection had started when he was just over a year old and his twin sisters were born, this power came in handy when in trouble, he could be sitting in the corner, while his astral-self was off playing.

Paige and Henry loved their children more than anything, but lately the kids had been playing up, for children who were quarter angel, they were seeming less than angelic to their parents and they had decided to try a stricter route for a while, to see how that would improve their family life.

Helen "Pixie" Halliwell sat nervously on her bed, Mommy had sent her to her room, telling her that she would be up to talk to her soon. She had seemed very angry with the little girl and that made her worry. Pixie knew the she wasn't supposed to go off by herself without telling a grown up, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time, she had wanted to explore she hadn't meant to set the potions class room at 'Magic School' on fire, honest, she had just been experimenting that was all, but she didn't think Mommy would see it that way.

Paige was pissed, her little girl, her baby had snuck off at 'Magic School' had played with dangerous magical ingredients and had set a classroom on fire, it had been naughty sure, but it was the danger of the stunt that had Paige so upset, so upset in fact that little Pixie would be the first of her three children to get a spanking.

"Helen Piper, what on earth were you thinking?" the witch-whitelighter scolded her little girl, "I was just 'sperimenting Mommy" she tried, but the look on her Mom's face told her that that excuse wasn't going to cut it "not good enough baby, you know you are not allowed to wonder off or play with potions, it's dangerous" she scolded then asked "Do you remember what Mommy and Daddy said what would happening if you broke the big rules?" the little girl burst into tears, she had never been spanked before, but some of her cousins had and they said it really hurt. Paige felt a little bad, but pushed it back, her little girl needed to learn.

"come on baby, let's get this over with" she said as she pulled her little girl over her knee, she landed two swats on her left butt cheek **SMACK, SMACK **then matched it with two on the right **SMACK, SMACK.**

Pixie started sobbing straight away, the swats hurt, and she didn't want anymore two swats to the right thigh **SMACK, SMACK **and then two on the left **SMACK, SMACK **followed by three painful ones to the centre of her little bottom **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **Paige's heart was breaking at her little girl's cries of "No Mommy, stop, Owwie, Ouch, noooo" but she steeled herself and landed the final four swats to her daughter's sitpots **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

The spanking ended much to the relief of both Mother and daughter, pulling her daughter close Paige whispered "Shh, Baby, Mommy's got you, you're okay".

...

Meanwhile Patsy had orbed herself 'up there' she had been board at 'Magic School' without Pixie or Hezzy there. She had decided to leave and go visit her Grandpop, she knew he'd be happy to see her; Sam Wilder loved his Grandkids and loved being Grandpop.

Patsy was lost, she was 'up there' but she didn't know her way around and she couldn't sense her Grandpop, she was surrounded by whitelighters, asking her all sorts of questions and she did not like it, not one but "GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE" the four year old yelled stomping her foot in anger.

The familiar yelling caught Sam's ears and he arrived just as his precious little Granddaughter kicked one whitelighter in a particularly sensitive part of his anatomy and scream "NO, FUCK OFF YOU DICK!" a shocked Sam walked up to his little Patsy, landed four sharp Swats on her little bottom **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"apologise to Raymond right now young lady" the usually pacifist whitelighter demanded, it wasn't his whitelighter self he was acting on, in was the Grandfather.

"NO" Patsy snarled, stomping her foot again, two more swats landed **SMACK, SMACK **"Now" he repeated, tears leaked from her eyes, her little bum was hurting she turned to the whitelighter "Sorry Raymond" the young whitelighter nodded "It's forgiven he said before orbing out.

"I'm sorry Grandpop" she said looking up at him, "I know sweetheart" he turned her round and gave her four more swats **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"no more swearing okay?" he scolded pulling his Granddaughter into his arms and kissing her head.

...

Hezzy had gone to work with Daddy today and been having lots of fun, but his Daddy had to go do something and had told him to wait where he was, he had been fine at first, but a few minutes had passed and he'd grown board.

His eyes wondered to the draw that his Daddy's spare work gun was, Hezzy had always wanted to hold Daddy's gun, but he wasn't supposed to until he was big, Daddy said 16 and that was a really long time away, besides the five year old was board now.

He tried the draw and not surprisingly it was locked so the little boy said allowed "Little draw, open up so I won't be bored no more" the spell worked and Hezzy opened the desk draw and pulled the gun out. It felt heavy in his hands, but it made him feel big, made him look like his Daddy.

Speaking of his Daddy, Henry had returned to his desk only to see his little boy holding a gun, the thought terrified him, he was careful not to spook his son, he walked up to him, he removed the gun from his hand, checked it's safety was on and returned it to the draw.

He rounded on his son "what on earth were you thinking Henry Samuel? You could have been hurt" he demanded, he didn't give the little boy time to reply, instead he sat down on his seat and started spanking **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **right to the centre of the little bottom, Hezzy burst into immediate tears at the sting the smack brought.

Five swats to each cheek **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. ** Three hard swats landed on the boy's left thigh **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **and were matched with three to the right **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Henry try not to let his son's cries get to him "Ouchie, No Daddy, stop oww" the little boy cried, "Almost done son, almost done" he ended the spanking with the five hardest swats to the little boy's sitspots **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

The parole officer pulled his little boy into his arms, for the first time remembering he wasn't alone in the room, Henry picked his son up and headed home.

That night all three children slept on their stomachs, looking perfectly angelic.

**A/N: So what do you think? Review and let me know.**


End file.
